Prince X Princess
by Fromthebottomofthepit
Summary: Experience Uta no Prince-Sama with some gender swaps! Otoya, Masato, and Syo are all girls and they, like Nanami, are going to experience some heart-thumping situations at Saotome Academy as they all try to make it in the Entertainment Industry! Cheerful Otoya meets cool Tokiya. The quiet Masato works hard to beat her playboy rival, Ren. Syo protects her friendly childhood friend.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This follows the same structure (basically) as the Uta no Prince-Sama anime. Only, some of the characters have been changed from male to female. This is not because I'm against boyXboy pairings, only because I wanted to add some more variety and try the story like this. Masato, Syo, and Otoya are the characters that have changed their gender. I was going to keep there names the same, but thanks to a helpful comment I'm changing them as follows: Otoya is Otomi, Syo is Yui, and Masato is Masami. I do not own Uta no Prince-Sama.**

Chapter 1: The Entrance Exam

"Please, I really want to take the entrance exam!" Nanami Haruka pleaded with the security guards before her, who were currently preventing her from entering the school she stood in front of, in the lightly falling snow, and taking the exam that would decide whether or not she could attend. The school, tall and European-styled, was Saotome Academy, the famous school for producing idols. It was Nanami's best chance at becoming a songwriter.

"Forget it!" One of the guards said, frowning at her, "No one is allowed in after the set time." Nanami's heart was sinking deeper and deeper.

"Please! I...I _have_ to take that test!" Nanami pleaded again. Letting her emotions get the better of her, she ran up to the guard and grabbed onto his coat with both hands, "I want to study music here at Saotome Academy!"

The startled guard pushed her off of him with one quick push, "Stop being such a pest about it!" Nanami, losing her balance from the force of the push, fell backwards onto the snow-covered ground. The snow was not to packed down, so the fall did not hurt her very much, but the ground was cold, and she could feel water seeping through the back of her white wool coat. _C-Cold_, she thought, visibly shuddering.

"Give up and go home." The other guard told her, while she was still on the ground.

Nanami sat up quickly as the guards started to move away, "Wait! Please, wait!" Just as she said this, an Umbrella was held over her head, covering her from the snowfall. The person holding the umbrella was a vibrant-looking redheaded girl. The girl gave Nanami a wide smile.

"Are you alright?" She asked, extending a hand out to help Nanami up, "I wouldn't want you to catch a cold."

Nanami looked over her rescuer as the other girl helped her to her feet. Slightly taller than Nanami, the girl had very bright red hair cut very short and boyish. She also had light brown eyes that seemed very kind to Nanami, but that might just have been because the girl had not stopped smiling since she had appeared in the songwriter's line of sight.

"Who are you?" Asked the guard who had knocked Nanami down.

"I'm here to take the exam." The girl answered pleasantly while still facing towards Haruka. Turning towards the guards she continued, "Hey, you can see how badly she wants it. Why not let her in?" Nanami stared at the girl in wonder. What a lovely person!

"She's late, but there are still thirty minutes before the test starts," The stranger continued.

"Can't do it. Late is late." The other guard responded stubbornly, leaving the redhead visibly dismayed. The officer continued, "Being less than punctual proves that she doesn't belong at Saotome Academy." Nanami's rescuer opened her mouth to argue, but before she could say anything another voice cut in. A new, male voice.

"That depends on the reason, doesn't it?" The happenstance group all turned towards the new voice. Seeing only a parked limousine, the driver of the car jumped out to hold an umbrella over the person coming out of the other side, only to have it waved away by the remarkably tall man who stepped out.

Once again, Nanami couldn't help but stare at the newcomer. Long blonder hair fell around his shoulders and expensive-looking fur-lined coat. He had sharp, mature features and equally distinct light blue eyes. His voice, she realized when he spoke again, was melodically low and smooth, "The lady is late...because she stopped to help a lost child." Nanami wasn't sure why he had paused so dramatically midsentance...but something told her it wasn't a significant moment.

Nanami was surprised, how had he known that she had, in fact, been helping a little girl who couldn't find her mother? The fashionable young man approached the group with a relaxed stride, "If I had known that this little lamb was taking the entrance exam today, I would've given her a lift...See, the little girl she helped lost her umbrella." Then, the young man pulled out an umbrella from seemingly nowhere. He then held the lightly-colored umbrella out to Nanami. Nanami was happy to see her umbrella again, but she couldn't help but wonder about the little girl.

As if reading her mind, the blonde said, "Don't worry though, I bought her a new one. And she seems to like it." Somehow, Nanami couldn't imagine this extravagant man interacting with the cute little girl she'd met. The newcomer wasn't finished though, he turned to speak to the guards again, "In my opinion, a student who helps a lost child when it's snowing outside is exactly the kind of student this school needs."

"Exactly!" The redhead girl exclaimed, grinning once again, "So let her take the test!"

"Please!" Nanami said once again, feeling as though she couldn't let her two rescuers do all the work in trying to help her.

"How many times do we have to say no?" One of the guards said irritably, "We cannot let you in. Now go home." While this guard yelled at the persistent kids, the other had just picked up a call.

"Hello. Yes." The guard's attitude changed dramatically as he listened to his caller, "Of course. Understood!" Nanami watched him curiously, her hope not completely squelched out.

After hanging up the phone, the guard turned towards Nanami and the other guard, "It's okay." He said, "You can go in."

"Then..." Nanami began.

"They're making an exception. You can take the test." The man explained, Nanami felt giddy with relief. Beaming from ear to ear, she bowed to the man, thanking him. Beside her, the redheaded girl also smiled in delight.

"You did it!" She exclaimed. Nanami turned to both the girl and the blonde boy, bowing and thanking them both.

"You came in at just the right time." The girl rescuer said to the blonde with another smile. Nanami had the feeling that this person's character made it impossible for her to stop smiling. The blonde put his hand on the girl's shoulder with a flirtatious smile.

"Thank you, my cute sunbeam." The girl's face flushed, but before she could react any more than that, the boy had turned towards Nanami, putting hands on both her shoulders and bringing his face close to hers, "Good luck on the entrance exam, little lamb." Out of the corner of her eye, Nanami saw the other girl pull a face that said she had just figured out the boy completely.

"Lets meet again in April." The second rescuer continued, then winked over-dramatically. Nanami couldn't help but stare at him.

"Let's both do our best!" The other girl said, holding out a piece sign towards Nanami.

"Yes!" Nanami agreed, the redhead's smile was contagious.

Nanami continued in to take the entrance exam, excited that she was one step closer to fulfilling her dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Again, I do not own Uta No Prince-Sama**

Chapter 2: Welcome to Saotome Academy

Ittoki Otomi stood in the courtyard of Saotome Academy. It was April, which meant that the cherry blossom trees were generously showering everyone with their pale pink petals. It also meant that it was the first day of school, and Otomi's first day attending the famous school for idols. To Ittoki, a poor girl raised in an orphanage, getting to come to an extravagant school like this and pursue her dream of being an idol was more than she had ever expected of herself.

"I'll work hard!" She said, much too loud. A few people turned to look at her, but Otomi didn't mind that much, she was too excited about being here. After all, most of the girls here were cute girls who looked like most idols were supposed to, and Otomi was decidedly a tomboy, in looks and personality. Despite this, she had somehow come closer to becoming an idol. _Hmm, I wonder if she made it too?_ Otomi thought back to the day of the entrance exam, where she had only made it through due to luck. On that day, there had been another girl who was late, a really cute girl with fluffy pink hair. _I hope she made it, _Ittoki thought, _I want to be her friend._

As Otomi headed towards her classroom, A Class, she suddenly heard a lot of whispering and excited conversations.

"Hey, isn't that Hayato?"

"It totally is?"

"Ahhhh, should I get an autograph?"

"No way, he acts so fake, It's embarrassing."

Hayato? The Hayato? No way. Looking in the direction that everyone else seemed to be looking, Ittoki saw him. Standing painstakingly straight, with his dark blue-black hair and matching eyes was the famous idol, Hayato. Except...well, Hayato was famous for his perky attitude and over-the-top personality, and the person in front of Otomi had a face devoid of expression. No...that wasn't it, it was more like he was trying hard to cover up something painful, like the expression you might have if you went to school with a stomach ache. His cold eyes kept focused on what was ahead of him, and he was as quickly out of her view as he was in it. But even as she entered her classroom, she couldn't get his pitiful expression out of her mind. _That, wasn't Hayato, was it? _

As she went into the classroom, Otomi spotted her...the girl she had met on the day of the entrance exams!

"That was you!" She exclaimed, running up to the pink-haired girl, who was sitting in a desk towards the front of the room. When the other girl spotted Ittoki she quickly stood up and bowed.

"Thank you for helping me on the day of the entrance exam!" She said.

"I'm glad you made it." Otomi answered, she couldn't stop herself from smiling at how sincere the other girl was.

"So this is Savoir A." The girl she had been talking to, a girl with long curly red hair that looked very much like an idol girl said, she very obviously looked Ittoki up and down. Far from being embarrassed at being addressed that way, Ittoki realized she had been rude to not have introduced herself yet.

"I'm Ittoki Otomi." After she said this , the other two girls returned the favor by introducing themselves. Otomi couldn't help but marvel at how amazing it was that they had ended up in the same class.

"Elizabeth!" A boy shouted. All three girls looked towards the culprit to see a blonde with glasses running towards them at full force. Then, he jumped into the air and dove towards Haruka-chan._ W-What do I do?_ Ittoki thought in a panic. But then, just before the blonde would have landed on Nanami, she was spun out of the way by a long, slender arm. And, although Otomi was sure it wasn't on purpose, she was accidentally shoved into the direct path of the male student.

Otomi felt her face turn beat red as the clung to her with all his limbs, "Get off of me!" She yelled, as she struggled to free herself. The boy then looked at her in suprise, causing Otomi to feel dizzy...his face was very close. Ittoki stared at his wavy blonde hair that fell nonchalantly into his face, and his light green eyes muted by a pair of silver glasses.

"Huh?" He mumbled. Thankfully, when he realized he had grabbed the wrong person, he freed her, jumping back into a standing position. Otomi fell to the ground after the weight was gone, losing her balance. This certainly wasn't what she had been expecting on her first day.

"What was that about? Someone could have gotten hurt!" Haruka's friend, Tomochika, asked the green-eyed teen. She had the kind scolding tone a practiced older sibling might. Otomi stood up slowly, rubbing her backside where she had fallen, which was now aching.

"I beg your pardon." The boy said, his eyes glided over the whole group. Otomi was glad that he apologized, but couldn't help but think that he didn't sound very sorry. He lifted a hand to gesture towards Haruka, "She just looks so much like Elizabeth that I lost it for a moment there..."

"Elizabeth?" Tomo-chan asked, voicing Otomi's own thoughts.

"I look like someone from another country?" Haruka said, looking confused as she addressed the blonde.

"No, our family dog." The blonde corrected with a smile. Otomi felt a little cheated that he had jumped on her because of this. But still, now that she thought about it, Haruka _would_ make a pretty adorable puppy. The boy said, "Elizabeth, so tiny and cute! We've been apart ever since I moved into the dorms!" He told the girls this very dramatically, and Otomi thought she even saw a hint of shine in his eyes as he thought of his pet.

"I'm Shinomiya Natsuki." He said, shaking Nanami, Tomo, and Otomi's hands in turn, "I love things that are small and cute." Well, that explained why he had tried to attack Haruka. And despite having been held in the boy's arms upon their first meeting, Ittoki couldn't help but think Natsuki was really a good guy, if an odd one. They introduced theirselves to him, and then Haruka-chan turned expectantly to the girl just slightly out-of-the-way, the one that Otomi assumed had been Nanami's rescuer.

Looking at the girl for the first time, Otomi couldn't help but stare. She was very tall for a girl, and had an elegant, willowy figure. Her hair was silky straight, its blue-black shade matching her eyes. She was, overall, extremely beautiful, reminding Ittoki of a traditional Japanese princess. Though they were wearing the same uniform, Otomi couldn't help but see the other girl donning an expensive kimono in her minds eye. _The caliber of girls here really is high, _Otomi thought in amazement.

"I'm Hijirikawa Masami." The girl said formally, turning away while Nanami eagerly tried to strike up a conversation. Meanwhile, Otomi turned to the guy who had grabbed onto her before.

"Since you're Natsuki, how about I call you Na-chan?" She asked, smiling at him. After all, Otomi wanted to make lots of friends here at Saotome Academy, especially nice ones like Natsuki. He looked at her, startled by the comment. Then he lifted a finger to point at himself questioningly.

"Na-chan?" He repeated. Then he grinned, causing Ittoki to grin back, "Na-chan is cute, isn't it? I like it." Encouraged by the good reaction, Otomi turned towards Masato, who was currently heading back towards her seat.

"For Masami, Masa is good, right?" Otomi suggested.

"Whatever you want." The girl responded, without looking back in their direction.

"Masami-chan is super-duper cute!" Na-chan said eagerly. _Hmm, beautiful yes, but cute?_ Otomi would have to consider that one, she looked over the dark-haired beauty once again, but couldn't see how the girl was cute in the same sense that, well, Haruka was. As Masami took a seat, Otomi and the others continued to chat eagerly.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I do not own Uta-Pri**

Chapter 3: Introduction to S Class

"Loud, aren't they?" A girl standing beside Hijirikawa's desk said to her friend.

"How annoying." Said another student. Masami observed the group in question, the three girls: Nanami Haruka, Ittoki Otomi, and Shibuya Tomochika, who she had just met. And the boy she was only slightly familiar with, Shinomiya Natsuki. They were, indeed, the loudest group in the classroom, Masami guessed that was because of the boisterous personality of everyone except Nanami. _Masa, _she thought back to the nickname they had proposed giving her, _really._It would probably be best, she decided, to leave that troublesome group alone.

She put them entirely out of her mind as their teacher introduced himself. Useless to Masami, who was already determined to advance to S Class at the nearest possible opportunity. After all, she couldn't lose to _that_ person.

Masami walked to the cafeteria with the goal of eating as quickly as possible, so that she could go find a practice room to use. She couldn't slack off now that she was here, getting to come to Saotome Academy in the first place had been a miracle. The cafeteria was noisy and crowded, which only made Masami want to leave even more. She moved efficiently to the line in front of the lunch counter.

"Tomo, wai...ah!" A familiar voice called. Masami looked to see Nanami Haruka stumble and drop her food card. Before Hijirikawa could move to help the other girl, a small hand wearing bracelets and black nail polish caught the card effortlessly. Masami looked over the newcomer sceptically. The girl was tiny, and not just in comparison to Hijirikawa's somewhat unusual height. She had layered blonde hair, a hat, pierced ears and in general too much jewelry.

"Got it. Safe." The girl said, looking up at Haruka-san with blue eyes and a cocky expression, "Here." She said, straightening up to hand the pink-haired girl her food card. Masami couldn't help but think the blonde girl was trying very hard to come off cool. As Haruka thanked the girl, a voice that Hijirikawa was loathed to hear interrupted the girls.

"Careful there, Munchkin. Someone might think you're hitting on this lady." Masami barely heard the blonde's indignant cry of 'Munchkin?', instead she watched Jinguji Ren approach the other two girls coldly. She had sincerely hoping she wouldn't have to see him, of all people, on her first day of school.

"Ren! My name ain't 'Munchkin'!" The blonde girl, who Masami now realized had a dialect, pointed her finger at the Jinguji as she yelled at him. Though Masami wasn't familiar with the girl, she had called Ren by his first name, so they must have known each other well. _Not that I care,_ Hijirikawa thought to herself, "It's Kurusu Yui!" The girl finished.

"Um, thank you for helping me on the day of the entrance exam!" Nanami spoke up, bowing to Jinguji. Somehow, it didn't surprise Masami that those two knew each other as well. Leave it to that blatant womanizer to know every cute girl on campus. That was precisely what Masami hated the most about Jinguji Ren. He was, in her opinion, the absolute worst kind of guy.

"Meeting you again must be fate." The tall, blonde-haired boy in question said, fixing Haruka-san with his usual flirtatious smile. Masami couldn't help but intervene. After all, who else would go against the popular teen?

"A flirt, as always." She said coldly, fixing him with a practiced cold expression that had been perfected by years of interactions with Jinguji. He turned to look at her, his expression altering ever-so-slightly. His smile was still there, but all of the flirtatiousness it usually contained was absent. It was a look that made her inexplicably relieved and furious at the same time.

"And you're as stiff as ever." He responded, moving to stand in front of Masami, she continued to glare at him, waiting for him to make the next move.

Hijirikawa had known Ren for almost her entire life. After all, he was a son of the Jinguji family, a wealthy family with a Conglomerate approach to business. And Masami came from a very similar family, the Hijirikawa and Jinguji families were two of the wealthiest in Japan. Even though they came from the same background and had known each other since childhood, they weren't friends. Masami disliked Jinguji's personality too much to befriend him, and she was sure he felt the same way. After all, what other reason could he have to not flirt with her like he did with every other girl who crossed his path?

"I can't believe the eldest daughter of the Hijirikawa family is in A Class." Jinguji said casually, Masami's eyes narrowed. Of course he would rub the fact that he was in the better class in her face at the earliest opportunity.

"I will overtake you with my own strength." She said confidently. He chuckled, and it was all she could do to keep her hands from clutching into fists.

"I look forward to it." He said casually, looking up to meet her square in the eyes. It was a good thing she was immune to Ren's ocean-blue eyes. And she told herself, as she stood in line for food, that moving away first had not been a surrender. Still, her food was distinctly tasteless, and she couldn't help but notice that he ate lunch with the blonde girl - Kurusu Yui. She even saw him winking and blowing kisses to girls who looked his way. Really, he was the most despicable guy.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I do not own Uta no Prince-Sama. Um...I rewrote this chapter a couple times because I was having trouble with Tokiya and Ittoki's relationship...so I decided that Ittoki is basically just going to lead Tokiya around by the nose. Anyway please review on the story if you feel like it!  
**

Chapter 4: HAYATO and Ichinose Tokiya

Ichinose Tokiya was having a horrible first day at Saotome Academy. It would have been bad if all he had to worry about was the fact that he was lying to his agency, the likelyhood of him being a singer dwindling, and him losing his passion for show businness. But no, he also had to put up with all of the tactless looks and loud whispers that had been directed his way by the other students of the school. It was because unlike all the students here, he had already debuted as an idol. Oh, not as Ichinose Tokiya, but as HAYATO, a cheerful, comedic idol created by Tokiya and his agency that was far from the teens true personality. It had been a few years since HAYATO's debut, and Tokiya was becoming desperate - his dreams seemed to be slipping through his fingers more and more every day. All he wanted to do was sing, and yet somehow, HAYATO wasn't being seen as a singer anymore. That was why Tokiya was here...the chance to debut again under his real name was the only hope he had of following his real dreams and being the kind of idol he had always wanted to be.

"Hey, isn't that HAYATO?"

More whispers, more curious stares. Ichinose could hardly bear the looks his classmates were giving him. He wasn't HAYATO, not really. He hated that all they saw when they looked at him was his failure of a character - HAYATO. The more he wandered,the more he heard the other teens murmering his other identity's name, the less he wanted to be at the school. After all, they weren't looks of admiration, who would admire the stupid, frivolous idol HAYATO? None of these kids - after all, they had real goals, real dreams and aspirations. All he had was a memory of a dream, a desperate thread of hope to keep him from spiraling farther away from being a singer.

"U...Um, HA...HAYATO-san?" A timid voice called from behind him, surprising him out of his thoughts. He turned to see a girl looking rather embarrassed, gripping a notebook and not meeting his gaze. He didn't say anything, waiting to hear what she wanted. "You...you left this in the classroom." She continued, holding out the class syllabus and materials the S-Class teacher, Hyuga Ryuya, had handed out that day. So she was in S-Class, how annoying. Tokiya already disliked the girl. He took the things from her in annoyance, turning away without a word.

"U..um, HAYATO-sa..." The girl began again, he cut her off quickly.

"Please don't speak to me, it's annoying."

"That's not very nice." Ichinose turned to look at the newcomer, but only slightly. It was another girl, a redhead who was smiling and patting the head of the other girl comfortingly. The other girl just looked surprised at the newcomer. "She just seems like she is trying to be nice to you, HAYATO-kun." Ichinose felt his temper flare at the constant repetition of HAYATO's name. He couldn't stand it...constantly being called HAYATO when he had come here to start fresh.

"If she were nice, she would have payed attention during the class introductions and heard that I'm not HAYATO, I'm Ichinose Tokiya." He said, readying himself to leave. But the redhead seemed to be more intrigued than ever with this. She circled in front of him and looked him over.

"Ehhh, so that was it. Are you related? Must be, with faces so similar." Tokiya stared at the girl, she seemed to be annoyingly cheerful, probably rather slow as well. It would be best to ignore such a troublesome person. He tried to move past the girl, noticing that the original girl from his class had already disappeared. As he moved, the other girl moved to block his way.

"Please move." He said calmly, she grinned.

"Hey, Tokiya-kun," She said, beaming up at him. He bristled slightly at her over-familiarity. "I'm sorry." Huh? Ichinose stared at her, not comprehending why she had apologized. Still smiling, she  
seemed to realize he didn't understand.

"Well, you don't like it, do you? Being called HAYATO? I think I understand, I don't think I would like it if I was always being mistaken for someone else. So, sorry that I called you HAYATO when you weren't, Tokiya-kun." She explained. Tokiya knew he was staring at her, but he couldn't seem to help it, how strange...he had never imagined someone else really apologizing for mistaking him HAYATO (after all, he was, technically, HAYATO), and yet this girl had as if it were natural...

She seemed...annoying. But how had she managed to say something so kind? Tokiya had no idea what to do, but luckily he didn't have to do anything because the redhead turned to walk away.

"Oh!" She exclaimed, looking back over her shoulder at him, her smile still in place, "I'm Ittoki Otomi. I'll see you around, Tokiya-kun." She winked at him, and then walked away casually, leaving him at an absolute loss of what to do next. _Ittoki Otomi...it would probably be best to stay away from her..._

Later, he went out to get some fresh air. His roommate, another boy from S Class who had already gathered a large amount of female fans and seemed to be an incorrigible flirt, had already started chatting with Ichinose about HAYATO a little too much. Plus, it was nice out, and an evening walk to be alone would help improve his mood after the long day. He walked along the lakeside, stopping beside a gazebo to look out at the water. Kneeling down, he was relieved to finally be alone.

"HAYATO-sama." A timid female voice said. Tokiya looked up to see a pink-haired girl clutching a handkerchief, "Um, I'm a fan of yours. I can't believe I'm meeting you at school." She said, bowing slightly. This was not a reaction Tokiya had gotten today, mostly because everyone recognized how silly HAYATO was. This eager girl irritated him.

"I am Ichinose Tokiya." he said curtly, hoping it would get her to go away.

"Huh?" She exclaimed, staring at him.

"Don't compare me to that shallow dullard." Tokiya said as he stood up, he didn't look at the girl.

"But...you're really HAYATO-sama, right?" She said, Tokiya felt his irritation grow again, but before he could respond to her, another annoying voice cut in.

"Oh no." Shining Saotome, the school principal, said, "Wrong." The older man appeared, spinning out of the foliage, "He is not HAYATO! He is HAYATO's younger twin brother, Ichinose Tokiya."

"His younger twin brother...?" The girl echoed, "Certainly, his voice is different...but he has the same pitch as HAYATO-sama." Ichinose looked over at the girl in surprise, no one had strongly questioned the idea that he wasn't HAYATO's twin, after all the personality was so distinctly different. Maybe the girl was smarter than she looked.

"That's because they're identical twins." Shining said practically, "Nothing unusual about that, is there?" Geez, Shining shouldn't have added that last part, it made it seem suspicious. He really was in the hands of an annoying person.

Tokiya spoke up before the principal could make it worse, "It's a pain, being mistaken for that frivolous idol." That much was true, Ichinose hated being HAYATO. And just because this girl seemed to be a fan didn't make it any less annoying.

"HAYATO-sama isn't frivolous!" She exclaimed, glaring at him defiantly. Hmph, HAYATO-sama, she really idolized him, didn't she? He looked over the pink-haired girl again. She said, "Besides that, he's your twin, isn't he? It's not good to talk about your brother like that!" And now she was scolding him for talking badly about who she thought was his brother, she really was a strange girl. Strange like the redhead that he had met earlier...

Annoying. Why were there so many troublesome kids at this school? Better to be back in his room with that playboy Jinguji Ren than here being lectured on brotherly behavior. He left, not waiting for HAYATO's fan to say anything else, or for Shining Saotome - the schools principal, who was odd enough in his own right. Yes, Saotome Academy seemed to be full of troublesome people.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Uta No Prince-Sama and its characters do not belong to me, they belong to Broccoli. Side note, I just watched episode 11 of Season 2 and I am really furious with Haruka. Sometimes she is just so annoying, and such a stereotype of the shoujo girl...grrrr, I really hate when she is so cliche. It makes me glad that in this fic the guys are falling in love with girls of more substance. Yay female versions of Ittoki, Hijirikawa, and Kurusu!**

Chapter 5: The Shortest of the Bunch

Kurusu Yui could hardly believe her luck. First, she got into the famous Saotome Academy to pursue her dream of becoming an idol. Second, she discovered that her idol, the famous idol Hyuga Ryuya, was a teacher at the school. Third, she was placed into S Class - the top class in the school - that just happened to be Hyuga-sensei's class. She was on cloud nine, really. After settling into her room, which she shared with a nice enough girl from the composing section, she had spent a good long time talking excitedly over the phone to her twin sister - Kairi. It didn't even matter to Yui that she had had to go explain to the school why her childhood friend need special care from his roommate.

That was a complicated issue, Yui's childhood friend Shinomiya Natsuki. They had known each other for a very long time, becoming friends through the violin and viola competitions they had entered into over the years. Natsuki was a kind and gentle person, despite his tendency to chase after and try to capture things that he found cute (Yui had been on the recieving end of that for a long time) and his deadly cooking. Natsuki was also sick, in a way, he had a second personality- Satsuki. Satsuki had appeared a long time ago, though Yui had never really known why. And although Natsuki didn't know about Satsuki's existence, the other teen appeared whenever Natsuki wasn't wearing his glasses. Satsuki was not kind and sweet like Natsuki, but violent and wild. He proved to be a true virtuoso, but even the slightest thing could set him off and cause him to start fighting.

That was why Natsuki needed special attention, his roommate needed to make sure that Natsuki kept his glasses on at all times, taking them off after the blonde had already gone to sleep, and putting them back on before he woke up in the morning. Of course, it didn't matter how competent his roommate was, Yui would still worry about Natsuki. She never seemed to stop worrying about him.

On the first day of actual class, Yui was relieved to see her friend heading to his class happily alongside his roommate, with no visible damage done. They weren't in the same class, Natsuki was in A Class, just below S Class in the ranks. And while she would have been happy if they'd been in the same class, she was too giddy that Hyuga Ryuya was her teacher to be too disappointed.

"Na..." She began to great him, but was cut off by his excited shout when he saw her.

"Yuuuiiii-chaan!" And before she could evade him, she had been swept up into one of his tight hugs. This was one of Natsuki's habits that she was NOT a fan of.

"Natsuki! Put me down, ya' jerk!" She yelled, struggling against him. It was a useless struggle...after all, she was a 5'2" 100 pound girl, and Natsuki was a giant in comparison at nearly 6'3" and a lot heavier. When Natsuki hugged her, she was clear off the ground and held in at full force, "Will you stop it already!" She yelled again, when Natsuki had started rubbing his face on hers. Other people in the hallway were staring...well, who wouldn't. Natsuki really had no idea how inappropriate this was for people their age.

"Wow, I didn't know you had a girlfriend, Shinomiya-san." A girl said, as she was about to enter the A Class classroom. The girl was pretty, with long and thick red hair, she was walking with two other girls - another redhead, who seemed embarrassed by Yui and Natsuki hugging (well, so was Yui), and the yellow-eyed girl that Yui had helped in the cafeteria the previous day.

"Who would date this idiot?" Yui responded in annoyance.

"Good morning." The girl said shyly, as Natsuki finally set Yui down, "Thank you for yesterday, I'm Nanami Haruka."

"Ah, no problem. I'm Kurusu Yui. Natsuki and I are childhood friends." Yui explained.

"Yui-chan is the cutest!" Natsuki told the girls in his sing-song voice, while Yui ignored him. He was so embarrassing, she knew that he didn't realize it was weird to call her cute when they were both in high school, but it was making her more uncomfortable each time. The other two girls introduced themselves to Yui, who was relieved that they were all very nice.

"Excuse me, You're blocking the way." A cool voice said, startling the group from their introductions. It was another girl, this one had dark blue hair and eyes. Annoyingly, she was also one of the tallest girls Yui had ever met. For Yui, who was sensitive about her height, just being around the girl built like a street lamp was frustrating. She spoke to the other three girls, who were in front of the classroom doorway. Ittoki brightened when she saw the other girl, which surprised Yui because she hadn't thought that the redhead could be brighter.

"Masa-chan, you left the room so early this morning I couldn't greet you. Good morning!" Otomi-chan grinned at the other girl, who remained expressionless and muttered an almost inaudible 'Good morning' in reply. Then, Yui almost jumped when "Masa-chan's" dark blue eyes slide in her direction, looking her over. Oh, now Yui remembered, she had seen this girl yesterday, right after she had helped Haruka-chan, and Ren had come over.

She was the girl who had butted heads with Ren. The one who had told him she was going to overtake him, or something like that. Which meant that Yui knew who she was, she was the heir to the Hijirikawa family, and who it was said was Jinguji Ren's rival. Yui couldn't be more interested in the situation. After all, despite how ridiculously annoying Ren could be, she had somehow become friends with him when she had met him on their exam day. And seeing a girl so blatantly against the infamous player...well, it was intriguing. Yui looked the girl over in the same way the dark-haired girl looked her over. Finally, the other girl bowed slightly to Yui and very formally introduced herself as Hijirikawa Masami.

"Nice ta meet ya. I'm Kurusu Yui." Yui said, "I should head to class, I would hate to be late." She looked up at Natsuki, who smiled and patted her on the head. If she hadn't been used to his tendency to be physical, she would have blushed at the gesture. She swatted his hand away quickly.

"Of course, after all, Hyuga-sensei is your idol." He said, not at all phased by her reaction. Yui knew she was grinning, but she couldn't help it. She really was getting to see Hyuga Ryuya every day now, it felt like a dream.

"Yep! I'll talk to you later Natsuki!" She said happily, hurrying to S Class in excitement. Really, could things get any better?

**A/N: So, I thought I would put the heights here in ft so that everyone could know for reference. (I shaved an inch off of Yui and Otomi because their girls now, but not off of Masami because I'm playing with the height thing).**

**Shortest: Kurusu Yui 5'2"**

**Shibuya Tomochika 5'3"**

**Ittoki Otomi 5'8"**

**Hijirikawa Masami 5'11"**

**Ichinose Tokiya 5'11"**

**Jinguji Ren 6'0"**

**Tallest: Shinomiya Natsuki 6'2"**

**I have no idea how tall Nanami is, but I would guess about Tomo's height. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry sorry sorry! It's been so long since my last chapter...I've been trying to get it out, honestly. But...this is a dull chapter and I rewrote it multiple times. That paired up with vacation and being lazy in the heat...well, it has left me way behind on getting this out. First, this was going to be from Ren's point of view, and then Tomo's, then Haruka's, but now I've chosen Natsuki and I'm going to stick with him! I'm sorry if he's a little out of character, the truth is I understand Satsuki more than I understand Natsuki...and that's saying a lot. **

**Please review! I really want to hear everyone's thoughts and suggestions about the story! I do not own UtaPri, though, so I can only make changes to my story and not the original content.**

Chapter 6: The First Steps

Natsuki headed into class wearing his usual slightly silly smile, he knew this because it had become ever so slightly harder for him to achieve that smile lately. He wasn't sure why...after all, he was starting school at the famous Saotome Academy, and on his way to becoming an idol. He had wanted this for a long time...to be able to create music that would make people happy, alongside Yui...

Yui. That's where he had trouble smiling, he realized as he took his seat in the A Class classroom. Odd, usually Yui was the reason he was able to smile so much, after all, Yui had been beside him since they were children and always seemed to be looking out for Natsuki. Not to mention, Yui was the cutest thing - person or animal - he had ever seen. He liked Yui more than he liked his favorite animated character, Piyo-chan. But lately...somehow he wasn't able to smile as easily in front of her. No, that wasn't quite right...he had been fine just a few days before, when the two of them had arrived at the school to unpack their things and settle in. So when exactly had he started to feel...well, less than happy?

Thinking back on the conversation they had just had outside of the classroom, he had been more than happy to see her and introduce her to his classmates. But then, she had to leave to make sure she wasn't late to class...hm, there it was again, Natsuki felt odd. Could it be he was upset because they hadn't been put in the same class? Of course it was disappointing, not being able to hang out with Yui all day long. But they had never even gone to school together before, so Natsuki must have been becoming more and more greedy. He didn't like to think about being greedy, but that must have been it. Ah, he was becoming a bad person, he thought sadly. Why else would he feel so...

"Shinomiya-san, are you alright?" The blonde looked over in surprise at the person beside him, Masami-chan. She was reserved, but Natsuki could tell from the times that he had met her she was a good person. The fact that she sometimes had trouble expressing herself reminded him of Yui, it was cute. He was happy that the Hijirikawa heir had spoken to him, but he must really look upset for her to speak out to him. He smiled back brightly, using his happiness that they were closer to becoming friends to give the smile energy.

"Yep. I'm glad that Masa was worried about me ~" He said, she blinked at him and then looked towards the front of the classroom, appearing convinced. Natsuki was ready to start up a new conversation, but the blue-haired girl beat him to it.

"Your friend..." She began quietly, without looking in Natsuki's direction.

"Huh?" He responded, surprised that Masami had spoken to him again. And, it looked like there was a trace of color in her cheeks...

"N...never mind." She said, and Natsuki could tell she was ready to revert back to her quiet self. Cute, Natsuki thought again, Masa-chan is cute~

"You...you say stuff like that a lot," Masami said, looking towards him again. Shinomiya realized that he had spoken aloud, he smiled at her and nodded. She continued, "Anyway, your friend...Kurusu-san, is in S Class?"

"Mmhm, Yui-chan is in S Class with her idol, Hyuga-sensei." As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Natsuki felt more than less than happy...he felt distinctly uncomfortable. Hyuga Ryuya, the famous idol and actor in Yui's favorite series, _Prince of Precipices_. And whenever Yui agreed to watch something Piyo related for Natsuki, Natsuki had to watch something Hyuga related for Yui. But somehow, the two seemed pretty different...after all, hadn't Yui just met her long-time idol yesterday? And now, being in his class, she was going to see him everyday for the majority of the day...for the whole year. No, Natsuki didn't feel good at all, thinking of Yui in S Class. _How despicable,_ He thought in his unusual melancholy, _I'm so greedy. _**  
**

Why was he so thrown by this? He was Yui's friend, so why wasn't he happy she was learning from someone she had admired for so long? He really, really didn't like feeling this way...He wanted to be able to think of Yui and how cute she was and be as happy as he usually was...

"Shinomiya-san?" Masami was looking at him again, she seemed to be studying him. But before he could assure her that he was fine the class teacher, idol Tsukimiya Ringo, began speaking.

"Good morning." The pink-haired cross-dresser said to the class cheerfully, "You have survived the fierce entrance examination battle...but your real battle begins today." Natsuki was amazed at how cute the teacher was as she did a victory pose. It was nice having a cheerful teacher.

Ringo-sensei went on to explain what most of the students already knew, that half of the schools students were aiming to become idols and the other half wanted to become composers. Out of Natsuki and his friends, he, Masami, Otomi, and Tomo-chan were in the idol course, while Nanami was in the composer course. She was adorable enough to be an idol, though. She looked so much like his cute Elizabeth...

"But at the end of the first term, the idol course students and the composition students will pair up!" The A Class teacher continued, there were audible murmurs and exclamations at this announcements. This was not something they had been told about, "And your partner can be from whatever class you would like, so you can even try to snag an S Class partner!"

Natsuki wished that he or Yui had chosen to go into the composition department, rather than both of them being in the idol course. That way, they could have paired up together and maybe he could be his usual, more positive self. Still, he was looking forward to finding a partner that he could work together well with so that they could accomplish their dreams together...

"Until the official pairs are decided at the end of the first term, make sure you get to know a lot of people to find the perfect partner. And one more thing," All of the sudden the air in the classroom became more serious, along with Ringo-sensei's tone and expression. The entire class of students perked their ears to hear what their teacher said next, "There's a very important rule! Romance is absolutely _forbidden_!"

Natsuki sat there in surprise as the other members of his class quietly expressed either their surprise or their disappointment at the rule. But Sensei's seriousness made it clear the rule was no joke - Saotome Academy wasn't a place for dating. Not that Natsuki was interested in that kind of stuff, anyway. He didn't really understand things like love and romance. And he'd never felt any particular desire to do so, after all, he liked things the way they were. And he loved the people that he knew, and his relationships with them. If Yui were there to hear his thoughts, she would definitely sigh and tell him that he's such a kid, but he didn't mind. And now, Natsuki was glad that he had never been interested. After all, romance was absolutely out of the question.


End file.
